


Marshmallow

by lilaclatte



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, bunny verse, there's no plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclatte/pseuds/lilaclatte
Summary: She closed her eyes and when she opened it, all that she knows is that everything looks bigger on this perspective.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 18





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> kindly excuse any errors here, i wrote this around midnight when i couldn't sleep and i didn't proofread this hehe

“We should head back to Seoul and back to our dorms, Yujin-unnie.” Wonyoung said towards the older girl who was busy setting up their tent. “I think it’s dangerous out here.”

Wonyoung still feels bothered by how they’re out here in a camping site with just the two of them. And all because Yujin had the sudden impulse and urge to go camping. She didn’t want to come but after Yujin pleaded with her big brown eyes, Wonyoung couldn’t resist her unnie after all (she also had Eunbi telling her to go and have fun once in a while, and she listened to the oldest).

“It’s not Wonyoung.” Yujin reassured her for what’s seemingly the hundredth time today. She even told the youngest that it’s a safe camping site for beginner campers like them. And that they’ll only stay for the night, wait for the sunrise to come, and then go home. “There are no snakes or other wild creatures here.”

Wonyoung sighed in defeat as she couldn’t persuade Yujin in going home already. She’s feeling a little stressed out with how things are going but she still stayed. She stood there while watching the oldest do the entire work. She only helped in reaching some parts to Yujin and went back to standing with her arms crossed against her chest.

“All done,” Yujin said while wiping out the sweat that formed on her forehead. It has been awhile indeed since the last time she went camping and she missed it. She missed the fun of sleeping without the comfort of her soft bed and waking up to see the raw and beautiful nature early in the morning. She misses the bonfire and burning marshmallows and sharing stories around it.

And Yujin wanted Wonyoung to enjoy this too. Since she knows that the younger hasn’t tried it before because she was focused on her academics and training for debut.

“Just stay here Wonyoung while I’ll get some sticks and wood for our bonfire tonight.” Yujin said. She doesn’t want the youngest in the group to get tired anymore. Simply going here with her on this camping trip is enough.

“I’ll come with you.” Wonyoung firmly stated. “You’re going to leave your dongsaeng alone here?”

“Uhh... yeah?” Yujin hesitantly said which gained an arched eyebrow from the person in front of her. “I need you to look after our tent and stuff.”

Wonyoung glared at Yujin and Yujin didn’t back down from the staring contest that they have. The stare is getting a little longer than it should have been and the younger girl could see in her unnie’s eyes just how passionate is Yujin in camping. She tore her stare away and looked at their bags that were still outside of the tent.

“Fine,” Wonyoung said. She looked up and saw that the sun is still up but soon enough even if it’s already a little late in the afternoon. “Just come back before sunset is over.”

“Sure.” Yujin smiled, feeling triumphant against the usually spoiled maknae (whom she cherishes anyway). “There are food there in my bag in case that you get bored waiting.”

“I know that unnie. I’ve seen you put it there while packing.” Wonyoung pouted thinking that she’s not going to be bribed with food.

“See you later, Wonyoungie.” Yujin said before leaving Wonyoung alone at their place. Yujin saw Wonyoung wave her goodbye before going on her way to pick up twigs, sticks, and wood that would last them the whole night.

_I just wish she wouldn’t get too stressed on her own while I’m not there._ _Who knows what will happen…_

\---

There wasn’t much that Wonyoung could do while waiting for Yujin to come back with the twigs.

She already fixed their things inside the tent. Their sleeping bag, pillows, and even blanket were out and neatly placed on the corner of the tent with their bags adjacent to it. She stayed inside the safe space of their tent, feeling afraid of seeing little insects and any animals that might be crawling outside and most of all; she doesn’t want to deal with the itchiness of mosquito bites.

Wonyoung wanted to play some games on her phone and even update the private mail and upload a picture, which she took earlier this day, on social media but… Yujin has her phone.

Wonyoung tried to look for her phone but sadly, it wasn’t there on the backpack that Yujin left. She only took a peak at the places where Yujin might put it but there was no phone that can be found. She ended up giving up and lied down inside the tent.

Moments after she felt sleepy but Yujin was still nowhere to be found. She went out of the tent and saw that the sky is already painted with darkish blue with slight dashes of orange and pink, the sun is almost overpowered by the darkness of the night.

“Where are you, Unnie?” Wonyoung said to herself, feeling worried for Yujin. She felt itchiness on her leg and immediately scratched it. She checked if it was a mosquito bite and true enough, it was. Soon after, she could feel itchiness almost everywhere on her leg and it was making her really uncomfortable and unhappy.

Wonyoung went back inside the tent and closed it, so that the mosquitoes won’t bother her anymore. She checked to see if Yujin has an anti-mosquito repellant inside her bag and Wonyoung found one on the smallest part of the backpack. She thought that it would’ve been a great idea if she thought of that earlier instead of doing it now that she has no plans to go out.

Wonyoung slowly got impatient and irritated that she feels that she’s losing control of herself. And if she’s being honest, she doesn’t like what happens when things doesn’t go how she wants it.

She closed her eyes and when she opened it, all that she knows is that everything looks bigger on this perspective.

\---

Yujin hurried back to Wonyoung’s side when she got reminded of what she said to Wonyoung when it was almost dark outside. She started to worry about what the hell is the younger doing on their tent or if she was worrying. She doesn’t know exactly what to expect but she hurried back.

She wants to blame the twigs for being a little too hard to find in this place but she continued to search for it anyway since she knows how cold the nights could be that are spent outside dorms and houses alike.

And also, she wanted to show off to Wonyoung how to burn marshmallows on a bonfire.

Weirdly, by the time she got back to the place they set up the tent, Wonyoung wasn’t waiting for her outside. Not that Yujin expected that but maybe she did. Yujin left the twigs on the ground outside their tent before getting inside the tent.

What greeted her didn’t shock her at all. She has seen it a lot of times before but right now, she just couldn’t fathom how cute the white bunny looks like (though Wonyoung’s clothes were laid down on the floor and it looked messy but she didn’t mind it, what she’s focused on is the bunny). The bunny was on the corner and it was a sad looking one with its lips trembling as if it was angry. Yujin slightly giggled and smiled adoringly at the bunny.

The bunny began thumping their feet against the ground when Yujin moved a bit closer. Yujin almost let out a giggle, all because she found the action so cute even if it was supposed to be the furious of a fuming bunny.

Yujin moved closer to the bunny, being careful of her moves, not wanting to scare and provoke it any further. “I’m here now, Wonyoung-ah.” But the bunny moved away from her.

The tall girl sighed as she looked at the bunny. She then decided to turn on a flashlight and put it on the other corner as their source of light inside the tent for it was now dark outside. Afterwards, she thought of listening to some songs just for the bunny to be at peace. She first played a calming one, a ballad, and in turn the bunny was trying so hard not fall asleep with her leaning onto her sides and suddenly going back to her original position.

What played next was pretty unexpected; it was a retro pop song with its strong bass. Yujin immediately looked back at the bunny to see if it was bothered but she saw that she was dancing along with the music. Her ears were moving from left and to right and she looked happy. Yujin thought that maybe she’s doing the right thing.

Yujin looked at the bunny adoringly. She took out a marshmallow from its pack, made it become halves, before offering it to Wonyoung. “I bet you’re hungry now with all those dancing.” Yujin saw how Wonyoung took it from her hands and started to nibble on it.

She stared at the bunny that’s eating quietly before starting to explain herself why she got back late. From how the twigs were hard to find to losing track of time since she forgot to wear her wrist watch today. The bunny only blinked at her as a response as she’s already done with eating and as if she understood what Yujin said.

Yujin took the bunny onto her lap and caressed Wonyoung’s back repeatedly before softly stroking the top of her head and under her chin which she likes the most while she’s on her bunny mode.

She thought back to the first she saw Wonyoung turned like this was when they were both trainees. Wonyoung was stressed out that she couldn’t get a part right and it happened right in front of Yujin while they were in the practice room.

It didn’t shock Yujin one bit that people could turn into animals because she knows a lot of them. And Yujin doesn’t have that type of ability and she’s thankful for that. She doesn’t even want to know what animal she would turn into.

She continued patting Wonyoung until the younger feels better and even sneak in a picture of Wonyoung (she posted a picture of a bunny on private mail, saying that it’s cute). Soon enough, Wonyoung leaped out of Yujin’s lap and went to where her clothes were.

“You’re turning back to a human?” Yujin asked. The bunny only responded with a smile that shown her bunny teeth.

“Okay.” Yujin said before leaving the tent to Wonyoung.

Yujin busied herself with starting their campfire while waiting for Wonyoung to come out. And the moment she heard the tents zipper being pulled up, she immediately looked at its direction and smiled mischievously even if she was greeted by a glare.

“I turned into a bunny, didn’t I?” Wonyoung asked. She still feels groggy as if waking from a brief dream.

“You’re cute as a bunny.”

“I’m cute as a human too.” Wonyoung pouted. “I’m cuter than you.”

“What do you mean? I’m literally the cutest.” Yujin debated.

“I beg to disagree. Nako-unnie exists.” Wonyoung rebutted.

Yujin sat at one of the logs with an ample distance away from the flames of the bonfire she just started. “Can you get the marshmallows for me?”

“Don’t you think it’s too early to have marshmallows?” Wonyoung questioned.

“What do you mean? You looked happy eating them when I gave you one.”

Wonyoung sighed. “Anyway, I’ll get it. Anything else to get inside the tent?”

“Maybe our dinner. If you want to eat it first before the marshmallows.” Yujin said looking at Wonyoung, whose figure is illuminated by the warm flame against the contrast of the dusky night.

Wonyoung rolled her eyes first before going back to the tent and she made sure that Yujin saw it. “Okay.”

Yujin shook her head feeling just how long this night will be but she knows very well that this camping night that they have is more than worth it already, and also, the night is only beginning.


End file.
